Happy Sun Flower Night
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: Malam tahun baru akan selalu berakhir biasa - begitu pikir pemuda platinum blonde. Benarkah begitu? Author bego bikin summary. First fic in Hetalia. Selamat Tahun Baru


_**Hetalia Axis Power**__ : Hidekaz Himaruya_

_**Happy Sun Flower Night**__ : Kaizen Katsumoto_

_**Warning**__ : OOC (maybe), Typo, bahasa yang agak aneh (maybe), romace gagal, angst gagal, friendship (entahlah), mengandung unsur BL, Judul kurang nyambung sama isi cerita._

_A/N : Happy new year~ yeah! Gak penting juga gue ngucapin, toh, umur gue berkurang lagi taun ini, tapi sikap kaga dewasa-dewasa. Berhubung taun baru jadi gue mau upload ini fict, temanya kaga jauh-jauh amat dari taun baru kok! Ini adalah fict pertama gue di fandom Hetalia dan ini adalah OTP gue. Bagus, gak bagus pokoknya gue pengen ikut partisipasi di fandom ini. Maaf authornya orang baru, jadi sekali lagi maaf kalo ada kesalahan. Mohon bimbingannya, senpai-senpai! XD_

_Daripada banyak bacot, langsung aja yuk check this out!_

* * *

><p>- RusPrus -<p>

* * *

><p>Russia. Pemuda jangkung itu berjalan menelsuri jalan bersalju. Malam tahun baru kali ini America mengundang seluruh Nation untuk menghadiri pesta tahun baru di tempatnya. Namun, bahkan pesta belum setengah jalan, Russia sudah memutuskan pulang mendahului nation-nation yang lain. Bukan! Sejujurnya Dia tidak benci, bahkan Russia suka keramaian. Ia suka melihat rekan-rekannya berdebat – entah apapun yang mereka debatkan hingga rasanya ingin sekali memukul mereka menggunakan pipa air yang kini berada dalam genggamannya.<p>

Namun, entah mengapa ia merasa salah berada di tempat itu – adalah satu-satunya alasan meninggalkan pesta.

Tumpukan salju putih bersih membuat langkahnya menjadi berat. Sesekali pemuda pemilik platinum blonde itu mengeratkan lilitan syal di lehernya, berharap mendapatkan sedikit lebih banyak kehangatan.

Beberapa kali violetnya menyaksikan pasang-pasang manusia sedang merayakan tahun baru – entah bersama keluarga, teman, maupun kekasih mereka.

Sejujurnya, ia tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Baginya tahun baru atau bukan tahun baru akan tetap berakhir sama. Seperti salju yang selalu menyelimuti negaranya – akan selalu dingin. Ia tersenyum di balik syalnya, lebih tepat disebut sebagai seringaian.

Ivan – begitu cara mereka memanggilnya. Ia selalu disebut 'seram' – hanya beberapa Nation yang menjadi temannya – termasuk yang terkena ancamannya.

Kaki jenjang, membuatnya melangkah panjang-panjang di tengah tumpukan salju, berhenti tepat di depan sebuah mansion berukuran besar – luas – mewah. Itu adalah tempat tinggal Ivan. Gelap. Pemuda Russia itu menautkan alis.

_Apa Trio Baltic lupa menyalakan lampu ketika mereka berangkat tadi?_ pikirnya.

Violet menyapu lingkungan sekitar. Baru ia sadari lampu-lampu rumah di sekitarnya juga mati.

_Mati listrik? Mungkin_.

Turunnya bulir-bulir salju yang semakin lebat membuatnya bergegas memasuki mansion.

_Sepertinya tahun ini juga akan diawali badai salju seperti biasa_. pikirnya.

Membuka kenop pintu, Ivan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mansion. Selesai melepas sepatu dan mantel, ia hendak berjalan memasuki ruangannya. Setelah mengambil beberapa botol vodka – tentu saja!

Langkahnya menuntunnya menuju ruang makan, dimana lemari berisi persediaan vodkanya tersimpan. Namun, belum sampai di ruang makan, indra pendengarannya menangkap suara-suara ribut dari ruang tengah – ruang santai.

Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mempertajam pendengarannya – mengingat saat ini keadaan mansion sepenuhnya gelap gulita. Ivan merasa harus mengecek ruang tengah. Mungkin dia bisa menggebuk satu atau dua orang tamu tak diundang menggunakan pipa besinya. Ia yakin, warna merah darah akan membuat moodnya sedikit membaik.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia berjingkat pelan agar tak menciptakan keributan. Iris violetnya mengintip dari celah pintu setelah sebelumnya ia mendorong sedikit benda berbahan dasar kayu tersebut. Dari dalam, ia bisa melihat redup cahaya di balik sofa yang menghadap televisi. Pemuda itu mendorong pintu agar terbuka lebih lebar. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang tengah. Tanpa ragu berjalan menuju sofa, telinganya kembali menangkap suara sama seperti sebelumnya.

Dekat. Ivan melangkah menuju sofa semakin dekat. Dari belakang sofa, dia sudah siap mengangkat pipa besinya. Menunggu sebuah timming tepat – membuatnya langsung mengayunkan benda besi itu ke arah sofa – tepat saat ia mendengar suara umpatan familiar di telinganya.

Ivan menghentikan ayunan pada sudut 50 derajat. Kini iris violet sepenuhnya tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang ada di atas sofa. Tangan porselen menggenggam gemas sebuah benda box berisi aplikasi permainan. Mungkin benda itu yang membuatnya mengumpat beberapa waktu lalu – secara tak langsung umpatannya menyelamatkannya dari gebukan pipa sang Russia.

Pemuda Russia mengamati sofa. Seorang pemuda berhelai putih salju sedang duduk di sana – agak tiduran. Baju militer biru tua melekat di atas kulit pucatnya.

"Gilbert-_kun_?"

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Ivan untuk mencari tahu siapa nama pemuda penghuni sofa rumahnya. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang syaraf reflek pemuda bernama Gilbert itu memang cepat? Walau Ivan hanya menyebutkan namanya secara berbisik, namun ia sudah menoleh ke arahnya, iris merah melebur dalam gelapnya violet.

Terdiam sejenak. Mungkin sang pemuda asal Jerman sedang membiasakan matanya dari layar game berpindah ke ruangan gelap pekat.

"Oh, Kau rupanya, Ivan," ujarnya kemudian beralih ke game miliknya lagi.

Sang Russia menghela napas lega, tersenyum ke arah Gilbert.

Tentu saja dia adalah Gilbert. Pemuda mantan personifikasi negara Prussia yang sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ikut mengisi mansionnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakannya? Lebih baik ia meminta maaf nanti.

Ivan berjalan, meminta akses duduk di sebelah si albino. Gilbert sedikit menggeser posisinya agar pemilik platinum blonde itu bisa duduk di sampingnya. Pandangan mata tetap fokus pada video gamenya.

"Bagaimana pestanya?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Ivan melirik sejenak. "Biasa saja. Sama seperti pesta pada umumnya, umm…" ia memasang pose seolah berpikir dengan tangan mengelus dagunya. "Mungkin kue biru raksasa yang membuatnya terlihat unik, _da_?" lanjutnya sembari mengingat kue buatan sang rival.

Gilbert menyahut 'hum' pelan tanpa merubah posisinya – lebih serius dengan kegiatannya.

Ivan nyaris terkekeh geli melihat Gilbert yang biasanya urakan, kini bisa terlihat begitu serius di depan sebuah game. Nyaris terlihat seperti anak kecil di matanya.

"Gil,"

"Hum?"

Memandang sang albino. "Kau tak menyalakan lilin, _da_?" tanyanya.

Tanga berbalut sarung tangan hitam menyentuh helaian bersih di kepala Gilbert. Mengelus lembut.

Pemuda albino berhenti. Menaruh gamenya di meja terdekat. Sekarang dia sepenuhnya berada di depan sang Russia.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Toris menaruh lilinnya." jelasnya.

Punggungnya yang terasa lelah menginterupsi tubuhnya untuk bersandar di sofa. Merah darah menyala di tengah gelapnya malam – menatap violet lembut setengah sayu milik Ivan.

"Gil…" kembali Ivan memanggil.

Gilbert menautkan alis. "Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Crimsonnya dapat menangkap tubuh lebih besar darinya bergetar pelan. _Ia menggigil?_

Ia mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh kening pemuda platinum blonde – _panas. Ia demam?_ pikirnya.

Russia menggenggam tangan Prussia yang berada di kepalanya. Hangat tangan itu membuatnya nyaman. Dia menarik tangan itu hingga menyentuh pipinya, hangat menjalari wajahnya. Bibir lembut menyentuh telapak tangan Prussia – menciumnya.

Sang albino terkejut, namun tetap diam. Memilih membiarkan sang _yandere_ menginvasi jemarinya menggunakan lidah hangat dan basah.

Wajah Gilbert memerah tanpa dia sadari. Jemarinya kini masuk ke dalam mulut Ivan. Bertemu dengan gigi rapih di dalam sana. Sebuah gigitan dan hisapan menjalari tangannya. Ia meneguk ludahnya, nyaris perbuatan Ivan membuatnya menjerit jika saja ia tak dapat menahan diri.

Biasanya Gilbert akan marah di saat-saat Ivan bersikap manja layaknya anak kecil – yah, seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Namun kali ini dia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Dia menarik jemari dari dalam bibir sang Russia.

Ivan terkejut.

Menggunakan kedua tangannya yang kini bebas, dia menarik leher pemuda dingin itu. Membawa sang Russia ke dalam dekapannya. Bahkan Ivan nyaris terjatuh ketika Gilbert menariknya secara tiba-tiba. Sekarang kepalanya bersandar di sebuah dada bidang yang hangat.

"Gil…" suara itu terdengar lirih.

"Diamlah. Kau merasa kedinginan 'kan?" sahut sang albino tegas.

Ivan diam. Dia tak berniat melakukan perlawanan apapun saat ini. Dia hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan. Gilbert memberikannya. Semenjak dia datang ke mansionnya, Ivan merasa hangat selalu mengelilinginya. Ia menyukainya.

_Kurasa tahun ini dan tahun-tahun berikutnya ia akan dapat melihat bunga matahari tumbuh di Russia_. Pikirnya.

Pemuda itu menutup matanya yang terasa semakin lama semakin berat. Gelap merasukinya – membawanya ke dalam dunia hitam kelam – ia tertidur.

Gilbert menghela napas – kesal selalu ia rasakan ketika bersama Ivan. Tangannya menelusuri helaian platinum blode yang lembut. Halus.

Ia menundukkan kepala – mengecup pucuk kepala sang Russia.

"_Gute nacht_."

* * *

><p>- RusPrus -<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN : Gute nacht = good night_

_Yap! Selesai! Dan selamat tahun baru! *niup terompet*_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR RUSPRUS! XDD_


End file.
